


What happened in Kaer Morhen(凯尔莫罕往事)

by mortalfolk



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, sandwitcher
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalfolk/pseuds/mortalfolk
Summary: 那么狼派的团建活动是什么呢？
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert
Kudos: 2





	What happened in Kaer Morhen(凯尔莫罕往事)

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这篇文章的起因只是我想炫耀sandwitcher这个笑话……但写都写了。  
> 体位大概是艾斯卡尔(Eskel)→杰洛特(Geralt)←兰伯特(Lambert)，还是改不掉开车走心的毛病，凑合看

当兰伯特、艾斯卡尔和杰洛特凑在一起，老爹维瑟米尔又恰好缺席时，事情总会以一种难堪的方式收尾。你也许可以把这归功于猎魔人的传奇精力或者烈酒和白海鸥，不过有一件事是肯定的：一开始他们都没有这个意思，但他妈的，这确实有点爽。

本来只是为了过冬。那年年景不好，温度比往年更低，在外面奔波最后挣来的钱也都用在修剑和治伤，他们破着产回到凯尔莫罕，三个狼派猎魔人在破破烂烂、屋顶漏风的城堡里发抖，除了生篝火之外只有酒精能让他们活命。所有的库存都被翻箱倒柜地找出来堆在一起，他们连用来炼金的基酒都没放过，喝到血液毒性飙升。冷得要死，骨头缝里都是北方的寒气，破旧毯子即使散发着霉味也只能把它紧紧裹在身上，兰伯特最怕冷，此时一边哆嗦一边口齿不清地骂娘。

艾斯卡尔说把衣服脱下来盖在身上会好一些，于是他们乱挥手脚、乱七八糟地把衣服都从身上拽下来，用力大到差点崩开线头。杰洛特爬到艾斯卡尔身上去汲取热度，后者一边抱怨杰洛特手脚冰凉一边把白狼捂在胸前。他们体型没差多少，但杰洛特几乎要缩成一团，像动物一样，让艾斯卡尔低声笑他是小狼，在这句讥讽被宕机的脑子理解完全之后，嘲笑人的嘴就被狼咬了。

咬演变成吻。杰洛特冷到口中都是冰凉的，吻起来像一场在嘴里横冲直撞的凌汛，艾斯卡尔把一身热渡给他，好像一个春天。贴在一起真的有用，他们体温都在稳步升高，也不发抖了；喝到快要晕倒的兰伯特也钻进他们俩的毯子，嘀嘀咕咕抱怨说就你们俩要好，都不管我死活。

然后他们自然而然地乱搞在一起，然后手脚交缠、三张毯子和一堆衣服压在身上、浑身体液地醒来。这是个意外。而这种意外发生并不频繁。那样冷而无收获的冬天太少，之后凯尔莫罕的仓库里没有缺过兽皮，但最主要原因还是在他们仨确实很少见面，而乱搞最重要的条件是杰洛特必须在场(如果说他们之中有谁最不挑食，那么肯定是杰洛特)：不，兰伯特和艾斯卡尔不会自动搞起来的，天哪。

再往后一切其实都发生得很自然，几乎成为狼派的另类团建。这一年风尘仆仆的杰洛特回到凯尔莫罕，坐在艾斯卡尔烧的热水里与对方交换一个吻，唇舌触碰那些疤痕，他们对每一个致命或不致命的伤都了如指掌，而亲吻和亲近对他们而言毫无意义，不比饮酒作乐罪恶多少。

艾斯卡尔有点像是一个哥哥。他比兰伯特话少，又比杰洛特稳重，沉默冷酷，手和怀抱却都热，比他们会照顾人。他们一致觉得艾斯卡尔将会成为下一个维瑟米尔，头痛地看着凯尔莫罕里满地乱跑的小崽子；而他们大概会在旁边躲清闲，偶尔出来欺负小孩。

一些关于未来的畅想让杰洛特走神，被艾斯卡尔唇舌上的警告拉回当下——杰洛特可不想在这个时候惹他。艾斯卡尔手指埋进杰洛特奶白的发丝，掌心施力将对方压向自己，并耐心地扫荡杰洛特口中每一个敏感点。他们一起成长，又比起兰伯特更合得来，互相了解的程度足够他们在一个吻里完全起立，布满茧子和疤痕的手摸上杰洛特的勃起时他发出颤抖的哼声，随即完全放松，任由艾斯卡尔动作。

“得了吧，你们两个做这事又不带我。”兰伯特进入他们所在的房间时剑都没取下来，身上仍有些血腥味，他刚才出门打猎去了，护甲上还沾着草叶。

“先洗手，兰伯特，你别想用带土的手碰我。”杰洛特声音还懒洋洋的，艾斯卡尔在他抬脚跨进浴桶前喂他喝了些伏特加，在蒸汽之中酒力作用更快，他苍白的颧骨上有一小片潮红。

“狼派做错了什么，才养出你这身城市少爷脾气。”兰伯特故意模仿维瑟米尔说话的调子，被两双金黄竖瞳齐瞪一眼。他被迫做出一个投降的手势，支使杰洛特和艾斯卡尔转移阵地：“洗完没有，再洗皮都泡皱了。滚到楼上去。”

艾斯卡尔吻住杰洛特的耳廓，小声打起商量：

“你那儿？”  
“行。”

“还走得动吗，白狼？”艾斯卡尔挑衅一般说到，手上动作还没停下，杰洛特身硬嘴不硬，伏倒在艾斯卡尔肩上回他一句：“看某个人是否年老体衰了。”

然后艾斯卡尔真把他一把抱起，用一个抱小孩的姿势逼迫利维亚的杰洛特颜面尽失地用腿缠住他的腰。他的手指也不老实，顶在穴口揉捏那些褶皱和敏感的会阴，让杰洛特想叫又觉得丢脸，尽力保持呼吸稳定，被作乱的手指破防。

“真固执。”艾斯卡尔一边笑一边继续上下其手，差点在半路就让杰洛特交代今天的第一次。杰洛特试图反抗，甚至试图把手伸进艾斯卡尔的裤子，由于身体受制于人不好发挥而宣告失败，随之而来的还有一个落在臀部不清不重的巴掌。

他们费了不少力气才走到杰洛特的房间，屋子不算太小，却把杰洛特的囤积癖暴露得一览无余：剑架上不同样式的剑排得满满当当，庞大的木床被各式各样的动物皮毛淹没——杰洛特现在有钱了，破旧皮革都被收在箱子里，扔床上的这些都是处理精细、质量上乘的皮毛，还没来得及卖掉——各式各样可以卖钱的小玩意、顺手牵来的小瓶和炼金术师粉末在角落堆积成山，隐隐有扩散的趋势，艾斯卡尔很确定阴影里还扔着一堆从强盗手中缴获的斧子。

“天，你就不能收拾一下这些东西？”

“艾斯卡尔——”

靠。这个混球太知道自己吃哪一套，艾斯卡尔在心里唾弃自己，最后还是把白狼一塌糊涂的生活作风轻轻放下。其实杰洛特总是更幼稚一些的那个，好像还有一些不曾死去的天真，每当他拖长了声音喊艾斯卡尔的名字，就会把那些本该在青草试炼里被毁灭的温柔从灰烬里拖回艾斯卡尔身上。

有时候他会想为什么在这么多年后他们才发现可以亲吻对方。某个练习剑术到肌肉酸痛肿胀的夜，某个看动物百科到头昏眼花的午后，都用得上一些吻，可他们成年前不知道吻的效力，成年后聚少离多。没有人比他们更互相理解，凯尔莫罕每一个角落、每一座残破的砖墙，对全世界没有任何意义，对他们是一个永恒的精神标记点。

就像杰洛特也是他的精神标记点一样。冬天踏上回凯尔莫罕的归途，会在篝火中想起一双与自己一样的眼睛，有很多疼痛、鲜血、断剑藏身在冒险故事里，有一场浇熄灯光的大雨和很多光荣落幕时一地鸡毛要人收的孤独时刻，他渴望讲出去而不担心痛苦不被发觉。在亲密接触时他感觉到对方同他一样残缺而畸形，被辱骂被驱赶被投以石块，而白狼身上某种易碎和天真能够安抚他被杀戮和鄙弃割裂的溃烂伤口。

所以，是的，接吻确实是狼派小辈们的团建活动，做爱也是。

一整瓶草药煎制的润滑油从白狼腰窝下流淌进臀缝，猎魔人炼金的核心能力在用于制作性相关用品时从不掉链子，这个配方就是在农村草药医生那里赢来的惊喜。艾斯卡尔首先将拇指探入杰洛特体内，全然无视白狼“快进来”的催促，他慢条斯理，尽心尽力地用手指把杰洛特彻底玩开。

“这么着急，最近没去妓院找操？你缺这个大可以往松鼠党的林子里钻，他们一定乐意排着队上你。”

某些关于轮奸和暴力性爱的幻想好像真的通过艾斯卡尔在耳边下流的喋喋不休而植入脑子，杰洛特下腹器官渗出前液，顺着茎身滑下来，他身体前倾、没骨头似的倚靠在艾斯卡尔胸膛上，随着手指的动作呼吸，偶尔哼出一点声音，颤抖让色情感在白狼身上攀爬。

兰伯特就是在这时进入房间的，他的护甲已经用厚浴袍替换，刚洗完热水澡的人身上总有挥洒不完的温度，不必捂热手就有了摸白狼大腿的许可，但兰伯特重点肯定不在于大腿。他舔吻过杰洛特的脊背，手指伸进那个已经被艾斯卡尔占据的穴里轻而迅速地抽插，另一个入侵者默契地退了出来，让兰伯特得以握着性器直接操进去。

白狼发出的呻吟在快乐中掺杂一些做作的痛苦，善于享乐的身体早早做好被操得喘不过气来的准备，而娇气的城市少爷做派让他非要寻求一些怜爱。艾斯卡尔安抚性地同白狼接吻，用手背擦去杰洛特金黄猫眼里溢出的泪水；而兰伯特从来不惯着杰洛特的脾气，自顾自地加大抽插力度。

兰伯特撞得很急，顶进去很深，狼派的猎魔人都是帮管不住下半身的货色，换言之就是都有相当不错的本钱。杰洛特在快感之中甚至感觉酸痛，从被狠狠攻击的部位传出来，让他腿软到跪不住，重心完全放在了艾斯卡尔身上。

简直是送上门的。艾斯卡尔掐着杰洛特的下巴，舔了舔刚刮过胡子的光滑侧脸：“准备很充分——是为了我吗？”

白狼挑眉看他一眼：“对啊。”

艾斯卡尔和兰伯特于是配合十分默契地换了姿势，让杰洛特在他们中间找到一个方便口交的角度，期间兰伯特没有停下动作，差点撞得杰洛特失去平衡。一番折腾之后他还是让艾斯卡尔深深地操进了他嘴里，尽力收起牙齿但不免磕碰，他听到男人吸气的声音，然后补偿式地做了个深喉。

白狼向来是床上的享乐方，这种服务的活儿他做得勉勉强强，好在艾斯卡尔容易取悦也偏爱主动，他只需要张嘴收起牙齿动动舌头，任由艾斯卡尔扯着他头发撞进来就行。

等兰伯特和艾斯卡尔都射在他身上第一轮才算结束，兰伯特不射在他肚子里是因为想把体液弄到白狼的漂亮脸蛋上，而艾斯卡尔是因为风度和莫名其妙的骑士精神。他顶着刚被兰伯特抹上去的精液同兰伯特接吻，刻薄的嘴和嫉世愤俗的心脏在性爱的温存里也和普通人没有区别，狼派最年轻的猎魔人确实比年长的两位更像狼，大张旗鼓地在杰洛特口中扫荡一通，把杰洛特的嘴唇又舔又咬地弄成水红色才满意。

艾斯卡尔不应期过得快，这会儿又硬起来，从背后位坚定而不容反抗地把阴茎插进杰洛特已经被操开的身体。兰伯特握住白狼的勃起撸动，无师自通地迎合了艾斯卡尔的进出节奏。前后夹击弄得杰洛特丢盔弃甲，无意识扭腰不知道是在享受还是在逃避，断断续续的喘息和几不可闻的呻吟从白狼嘴里溢出，他沉浸在性之中时美得像是雕塑得灵复生的爱神，让人克制不住想要亲吻。

于是两个人的吻同时落下，艾斯卡尔将吻烙在他肩膀，而兰伯特攫取他唇舌。象征亲密的动作和没有距离的接触带来某种难以命名的东西，安全感或是幸福感，都说不好，但确确实实存在，并真正安抚他们褶皱的灵魂。

高潮来临时他射在了兰伯特的指缝和腹肌上，艾斯卡尔在白狼高潮的余韵里狠狠欺负被教训到淫荡而顺从的穴，快感让杰洛特浑身颤抖，一缩一缩地夹住艾斯卡尔的阴茎，激得入侵者动作更加剧烈。兰伯特用指尖的薄茧摩擦杰洛特性器的顶端，利用难熬的不应期把白狼逼出眼泪。

艾斯卡尔最后也没有射杰洛特一肚子，他在这之前就抽出来把精液都弄在了杰洛特腰窝上，被好好搞过一通的白狼浑身狼狈又手脚发软，懒得骂艾斯卡尔奇怪的毛病。

他们四仰八叉地倒在床上，杰洛特蓄了半天力才起来踢了另外两个人一人一脚，再从箱子里找出浴巾下楼，之前烧的热水已经凉了，刚爬起来的、害他要再洗一次澡的两个混球自知理亏，干活都麻利起来。杰洛特靠在浴桶边上闭目养神，兰伯特在玩他的头发，而艾斯卡尔将热毛巾贴上他的胸口——

“哦操。”年纪大了腿脚不便刚刚才从西边回到凯尔莫罕的维瑟米尔开门见喜，“你们又在搞什么！杰洛特是手断了吗怎么洗澡还要帮忙！”

“冷静，维瑟米尔。”杰洛特眼睛都懒得睁开，“他俩活该的。”

END.


End file.
